


[PODFIC] Diverging Paths, Part III by Flamethrower

by rippleeffect



Series: [Podfics for] Re-Entry Series by flamethrower [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, M/M, Other, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippleeffect/pseuds/rippleeffect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Qui-Gon ordered Jar Jar Binks to stay with the ship. He understood the Gungan’s curiosity, and sympathized with the youth’s disappointment at not getting to see a new place, but Force, if anything could turn this trip into a disaster, it would be Jar Jar."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Diverging Paths, Part III by Flamethrower

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Diverging Paths, Part III](https://archiveofourown.org/works/250419) by [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower). 



> Happy New Year!!! Here's my new year offering!
> 
> Many thanks again to Flamethrower for graciously allowing me to pod this amazing fic!  
> This is part 5 of her awesome epic: [Re-Entry series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/10129). Don't forget to let her know how much you love her fic!
> 
> Music included is "Journey to the Past" by Liz Callaway
> 
> Background and character pictures for cover art were again obtained from the awesome screen shots taken by xblackrockx at her website.

  
Length: 01:59:50

Download Links (Mediafire): [MP3 (110MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ug03b56i63iluiu/Diverging%20Paths%2C%20Part%20III%20by%20Flamethrower.mp3) | [M4B (132MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/tkfp80crt78babc/Diverging%20Paths%2C%20Part%20III%20by%20Flamethrower.m4b)  
Added to the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/diverging-paths-part-iii)


End file.
